1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrochromic device, and more particularly to an electrochromic device that includes an electrode layer and a plurality of metal lines formed on the electrode layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochromic devices include an electrochromic material that can change color when an electric field applied thereto is changed. Hence, the electrochromic devices can be used in the manufacture of products, such as sun glasses, window panels, and display screens.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electrochromic device that includes a first substrate 11, a transparent first electrode layer 12, an electrochromic layer 13, an electrolyte layer 14, a second substrate 15, and a transparent second electrode layer 16. The electrolyte layer 14 is indirect contact with the second electrode layer 16 and the electrochromic layer 13. When a potential is applied between the first and second electrode layers 12, 16, electrons released from the first electrode layer 12 enter the electrochromic layer 13, which causes chemical reduction and/or oxidation reactions of the electrochromic layer 13, and which, in turn, results in change in the color of the electrochromic layer 13. The rate of color change depends on the diffusion rate of the electrons in the electrochromic layer 13. The conventional electrochromic device is disadvantageous in that, when the size thereof is relatively large, non-uniform color change of the electrochromic layer 13 tends to occur.